Beautiful Christmas
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: '"Prove it." "What?" "Give me the present." She ordered. "I would rather wait until Christmas morning." Eddie chuckled nervously.' Eddee has a present and Patricia has a surprise. Will they be happy with what each other have in store for them? Future Peddie! Happy 1st day of Christmas! R&R! PEDDIE FOREVER! One-shot! I don't own HOA!


**Heyo, y'all! Hows it goin' with everyone and everything? Please, read this and let me explain what this one-shot is about. Granted, I sorta explained it in the summary but this is the start of something awesome! The next twelve days, (leading up to Christmas, obviously) I'll be uploading new one-shots and a couple three-shots. Two of these one-shots will be Teen Titans and one will be iCarly. But the rest will be HOAs. This is basically the only Peddie though because I've been on this whole Jara rush. So, be ready for a bunch of awesome short stories! The next thing that'll be uploaded for my 12 Days of Christmas Shots will be a Jara three-shot! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Patricia watched as the snow fell lightly, creating a peaceful appearance on the houses surrounding hers. She had just come back from a Christmas party, Nina and Fabian had hosted, and she was a little depressed. She sighed sadly and pushed off the window bench. For the first time in years, Patricia was alone on Christmas. And she didn't like the feeling of loneliness on one of her favorite holidays. The Christmas decorations were up and the tree glowed brightly, illuminating the room. She had already put the presents under the tree and was ready to go to sleep. She trudged up the stairs to the master bedroom and quickly brushed her hair and teeth before crawling into the bed. She closed her green eyes and breathed out a long sigh.

As the clock continued to tick, from nine o'clock to eleven thirty-nine, she was beginning to hate the holiday. She was beyond tired but couldn't fall asleep to save her life. The house was silent and the room was dark except for the ticking and glowing of the light. She was cold despite the thick blanket she was snuggling into and couldn't stop thinking about the cause of her sadness.

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Patricia relaxed, closing her eyes to obtain the appearance that she was asleep. She heard the slip of several pieces of fabric being pulled off of a body and resisted the urge to look behind her. She could feel the bed shift under his weight and lightened her breathing. It was hard. Having him so close to her caused her breathing to speed up and her heartbeat to run a thousand miles a minute. The covers were pulled around the man's body and he scooted closer to her, raising his left arm to curl around her waist.

"Do not touch me." Patricia said lowly, pausing after each word threateningly.

His arm froze in mid-air and then he pulled it back.

"Patricia, I'm sorry, I'm late. I had to pick up—"

"I don't care what you doing." She cut him off.

"Patricia look at me," he requested, ignoring her order to keep his hands off her, he gripped her chin his strong hands and turned her head to look at him.

She scowled and closed her eyes. The room was dark but she could see his dark green eyes glowing. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep from wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close to her.

"Eddie, you promised you'd be there." She said lowly, tears gathering in her closed eyes.

"I know, but I had a very good reason for missing the party." The blonde told her.

"And what is that?" she frowned, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I had to pick up a present." When she tried to pull away, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her into his chest, continuing to speak into her auburn hair. "It's a really special and important present. I wouldn't have missed the party if it was just an iPod or something. This present…"

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Give me the present." She ordered.

"I would rather wait until Christmas morning." Eddie chuckled nervously.

"It'll be Christmas in ten minutes, who cares about technicality? Give."

"Let's just talk until Christmas." He suggested.

"About what," Patricia huffed.

"Um, what we'll do in a couple weeks?" he smiled.

"You're thinking that far ahead," she said in a monotone.

"Yeah, where'd you like to go? Paris, Italy, America, Mexico, Germany, some remote island no one would find us on…" he grinned impishly and kissed her cheek, trailing down to her shoulder. And then, murmured against her shoulder. "Or, we could go on a trip around the world. We'd go everywhere. And I'll most likely buy an island later so we'd have some place to go when we want to be alone anyway."

"How long would that trip take exactly?" Patricia asked, pushing his shoulders to look into his eyes.

"I don't know, a year or so, maybe longer."

"I can't go." she sighed.

"What, why not?" he frowned.

"Um…" Patricia swallowed and bit her lip, looking away from him.

"What is it, Yacker?" he turned her toward him again.

Patricia's eyes teared when she saw the worry in his eyes. "I, uh…I…"

Eddie licked his lips and gave her a small grim smile. "Who is it?"

"What? N-no one; that's not It." she shook her head violently.

Eddie blew out a breath and retracted his hand from her waist to run it through his blonde hair. "Good. I don't want to share."

Patricia almost let out a giggle. Almost. She bit her lip and took his hand in hers. She brought it up to her lips and kissed his palm. He watched her carefully with confusion evident in his eyes as she placed his hand on her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing hard.

It only took a moment for realization to dawn on Eddie. His eyes widened and they flitted from Patricia's pained face and her stomach before settling on her face. A tear slipped down her face and he kissed her temple.

"Patricia…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want it to happen, it just did. I wanted to go traveling with you. I know how much you wanted to travel. But I can't while I'm—"

"Pregnant." He whispered. He lifted his hand from her stomach and placed it on her cheek, stroking another tear away. "Patricia, you didn't need to keep this from me."

"But, you said—"

"Yes, I had said, I'd rather wait. But we can't now, and I don't care." He chuckled.

He peeled the comforter away from her and moved to hover over her. He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her tip of her nose before scooting all the way down until his head was above her stomach. He pushed the t-shirt that she was wearing up, which was his t-shirt, and kissed her, right above her bellybutton. He moved back up until he was straddling her hips again and kissed her lips softly. She responded instantly with the same level of love and passion he was pressing into the one kiss. As he deepened the kiss, Patricia wound her arms around his neck, fingers threading into his hair. As the need for air came on fast, Eddie kissed down her jaw.

"I love you," he whispered huskily.

"I love you too," was her reply between gasps for air.

He came back around and put his forehead on hers, eyes closed. His whisper was a ghost against her cold skin, "Marry me."

"What?" she gasped, the word coming out barely in a whisper.

"Yacker, my original plan was to marry you, go around the world for our honeymoon and then have kids. But, I think traveling with a family would be much more fun." He grinned, reaching over to his bedside table. He flipped a black velvet box open and took the ring out. It was silver, simple and perfect, with a diamond big enough that Patricia wouldn't call it 'too flashy'.

"Merry Christmas, Yacker."

Patricia's answer came in a kiss and a whisper and they lay back on the bed as the red digital numbers on the clock flashed to midnight.

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think? REVIEW and let me know! Happy 1st Day of Christmas, y'all! **

**I just saw a pic of Eddie and Patricia and then Eddie and KT. Seriously? Peddie will always be one of my favorite couples! I will never like Eddie and KT. I mean really, what would their couple name be? ET? Hehe...yeah, I know that was lame, anyway...if you agree with me, that Peddie will be better than ET, ANY DAY, REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

_**A gentle answer turns away wratch, but a harsh word stirs up anger. -Proverbs 15:1**_

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
